A Summer of Love
by Romione4Life
Summary: During the summer while she's away from Hogwarts, Hermione meets a boy she falls in love with. They have a perfect summer romance - but all good things must come to an end.


**Author's Note: This was written for round two of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. It is based off of some lyrics from the song 'Perfect Sonnet' by Bright Eyes. The prompts I used are clipped wings, shoes, and dialogue: "Please tell me you're not serious. Please."**

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was an afternoon near the beginning of July when he first saw her. She was sitting alone on a bench in the park, reading a book. Most people who passed her barely even glanced at her, but he decided to approach her. Something about her interested him.

As he sat down beside her on the bench, she hurriedly shoved her book into a bag at her feet. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw the words 'Fantastic Beasts' printed on the front, which only intrigued him further.

"Hello," he said. She seemed startled that he was speaking to her, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Hello," she replied politely.

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Rivers," he introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger," she offered.

"That's a pretty name," Ethan said. "It suits you."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said softly.

"What were you reading?" Ethan asked.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking embarrassed. "It was nothing. Just a book for school."

"But it's summer!" Ethan said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I like to stay on top of my schoolwork."

Ethan nodded, deciding not to press the matter anymore. "Do you… Do you mind if I sit here with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I suppose not," Hermione answered.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say," Ethan said happily.

They passed the rest of the afternoon in a companionable silence. Occasionally Ethan would sneak a glance at Hermione, and she would do the same, and when they caught each other in the act they would smile sheepishly and turn away.

And that was how a friendship was born that would soon blossom into something more.

* * *

They agreed to meet again in the park the next day. Ethan was relieved to find Hermione sitting on the same bench he'd seen her on yesterday.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't come," he admitted after they had greeted each other.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione said.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know," he said. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure," Hermione said. Ethan held out his hand to help her to her feet, and the pair set off around the park.

"Do you come here often?" Ethan asked.

"Not really," Hermione said. "I'm most comfortable in a library, but my parents told me I should get fresh air more often, so here I am."

Ethan nodded. "That would explain why I've never seen you before. I like to just sit in the park and watch people pass by. Wonder where they're going, where they've been."

"Do you believe in magic?" Hermione blurted out, then clapped a hand over her mouth as if she'd said something rude or offensive. Ethan only smiled.

"I'd like to think that it exists," he said. "But I don't know if I believe that it actually does. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hermione said. "No reason at all." She glanced over her shoulder apprehensively. "Look, I have to go."

"We just got here," Ethan said in confusion.

"I know, but I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Ethan said before Hermione could run off. "When will I see you again?"

"Give me your telephone number. I'll call you soon," Hermione said, pulling a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket. She handed them to Ethan, who wrote down his phone number and gave them back.

"Don't wait too long," he said.

"I won't," Hermione said. Then, she dashed off, leaving a bewildered Ethan behind her.

* * *

Back at home, Hermione ran up to her room and closed the door. She sank down onto her bed and took a deep breath.

She couldn't believe how close she'd come to exposing the Wizarding world to Ethan. Imagine how the other students at Hogwarts would react if she, the brightest witch of her age, got expelled for breaking the Statute of Secrecy! By telling a boy she'd only met yesterday, no less!

Hermione didn't think she could talk to Ethan anymore. She'd gotten so used to being a part of the magical world that she didn't know how to interact with Muggles (aside from her family, of course). She'd gotten lucky today, but what if she accidentally let something slip next time? She felt like a bird with clipped wings, unable to fully thrive in the world she'd once been a part of.

Hermione glanced down at the piece of paper still clutched in her hand. She smoothed it out and read the numbers scrawled on it. She _had_ promised to call him. And Hermione didn't like to break promises.

Sighing, Hermione placed the paper scrap on the small table beside her bed. She would call Ethan tomorrow.

* * *

Despite what she'd decided, it took Hermione almost a full week to gather the courage to call Ethan. Finally, she managed to pick up the phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" a male voice Hermione assumed was Ethan's father said when she called.

"Hi. Could I please speak with Ethan?" Hermione requested.

"Sure. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Ethan's."

Hermione could faintly hear Mr. Rivers shouting for Ethan to come to the phone. A few seconds later, his voice came through.

"Hermione!" he said. "I was –"

"Wait, Ethan," Hermione interrupted. "I want to say that I'm sorry for my abrupt departure the other day. I was worried that my question seemed childish, so I panicked." It wasn't a complete lie. The more she replayed their short conversation in her mind, the more pathetic her question sounded.

"It's all right," Ethan assured her. "I understand."

Hermione smiled, even though Ethan couldn't see her. "Do you want to try that walk in the park again tomorrow?" she asked.

"That sounds great," Ethan said. "Let's meet at two o' clock."

"Perfect," Hermione said. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Tell me about yourself," Ethan said during their walk the next day.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"Anything," Ethan said. "I want to get to know you."

"I'm not a very exciting person," Hermione said. "I live with my parents, who are dentists, and I like reading books. That's about it. I'm nothing special."

"I'm sure that's not true," Ethan said.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione said.

"I don't go up and talk to just anyone. There was something about you that drew me to you. I – I don't know how to explain it."

Hermione's cheeks turned faintly pink. "I told you about myself, so it's your turn now," she said, changing the subject.

Ethan spent the next few minutes sharing his story with Hermione. He talked about his large family – an older brother, an older sister, and two younger sisters – and how he had a soft spot for animals. Hermione was reminded of the Weasleys and wondered how Ethan would react to seeing a hippogriff or a dragon. She quickly shook off these thoughts, however; she needed to distance herself from the magical world for a while.

They walked around for a little while longer as they continued to familiarize themselves with each other. Then, without warning, Hermione felt a drop of water fall on her head. A second later, the skies opened, and heavy rain descended upon them.

"Come on!" Ethan cried, seizing Hermione's hand and pulling her under a nearby tree. In spite of his quick reaction time, both of them were soaked.

"That was unexpected," Hermione said with a giggle.

"I didn't think it was supposed to rain today," Ethan said, laughing as well. "It just goes to show how unpredictable the weather is, I guess."

Their laughter soon ceased. Hermione looked down and realized that Ethan hadn't let go of her hand. She raised her eyes and found Ethan staring intently at her. Then he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back after a moment, looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "Was I too forward?"

In response, Hermione merely wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck and kissed him again. She was ready to break away from the magical world. Her wings were no longer clipped.

* * *

Hermione and Ethan spent a lot of time together over the next several weeks, mainly in the park. They talked, laughed, and even kissed a few more times. Hermione found herself becoming more and more comfortable around Ethan, much to her relief.

One day, Ethan invited Hermione to come over to his house. They sat in his kitchen, drinking freshly made lemonade. Soft piano music drifted in from another room played by one of Ethan's siblings.

Suddenly, Ethan stood up and held out his hand to Hermione.

"What?" she said, looking at him in confusion.

"Dance with me," Ethan said.

Hermione allowed Ethan to pull her gently to her feet, and they began to move to the music. They danced awkwardly at first, but eventually they relaxed until they kicked off their shoes and danced barefoot. They twirled and jumped and swayed, and Hermione couldn't help noticing that Ethan never took his eyes off her.

Hermione had never really been the romantic type. She'd always rolled her eyes whenever girls sighed and giggled and talked about boys. But now, as cliché as it sounded, she felt like she was in a dream – and she never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hermione, she was forced to wake up from the dream on August 31, because the next day was September 1. She had to go back to Hogwarts.

She put off telling Ethan until that evening when they were sitting together on a swing in his backyard. His fingers ran lightly through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight," Ethan murmured. "Is everything okay?"

Hermione sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, and I don't want to drag it out, so I'm just going to say it." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Ethan repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And I'm not coming back for a long time."

"Please tell me you're not serious. Please," Ethan begged.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Hermione said.

Ethan shook his head as the news sunk in. "I thought we had something special."

"We did. We do. But there's nothing I can do about it. I have to go," Hermione said.

"I never should've believed that this would last," Ethan said bitterly.

"Ethan," Hermione said, taking his hand in hers. "Even if our relationship can't last, the impact you've had on me will. When I first met you, I felt like I didn't truly belong here, but now I feel like I do. I'll never forget what you did."

Unable to speak, Ethan pulled Hermione to him and kissed her fiercely for the last time. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I know you will," Hermione said. "Goodbye, Ethan." And with that, she left.

* * *

Though he waited for many long months, Ethan never saw Hermione again. He didn't know where she'd gone, or if she'd even told him where she was going in the first place. Their whole conversation from their last night together was a blur. He could only hope that she was safe and happy, wherever she was.


End file.
